Wild!
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: Ch 11 up.(I had to fix the fic. so I removed it and started over.)Rated for violence. Jak goes crazy after being recaptured and torchered with Red and Dark Eco
1. Feast

"Lost...we're lost..." Daxter said pouting as they wandered through the forest just outside Haven City} . "We...are...not...LOST!" Jak screamed at Daxter. "Well, than prove it!" Daxter yelled back. As they searched Jak noticed Kor, but as he got closer he also noticed Erol. "What?" Jak said confused. Daxter, not paying attention to what Jak was doing found the city. "I found it Jak!" Daxter said excitedly. After watching them talk Jak followed Daxter. They had entered the HipHog Heaven Saloon and Daxter noticed Jak staring at a girl two seats down. But as he moved down to her, Kiara had come in. "Jak, the Krimson Guards are kind of acting weird, could you go check it out?" "Fine"Jak said getting up." What's up with the Krimson Guards?" Daxter asked as they hid behind some boxes. "I don't know but I intend to find out." Jak said as he followed the groups of guards. The guards had gone into the forest. "The forest? Is the Baron sending guards out for camping now?" Daxter said sarcastically. "Hey Dax, haven't you considered the Metal Heads?"Jak said following them still. "But! Don't they usually have weapons?" Sig popped out of nowhere. "Ahhhh..." Jak yelled and fell over.  
  
It was strange, they didn't have any weapons. Jak just followed the Krimson Guards. (An hour later) "CRUD" Sig yelled realizing that they were lost. "Shut up! Do you want those guards to find us?!" Jak said as he socked Sig on the shoulder. They had just walked into a clearing when they stopped. Erol led the guards into the field. Erol blew a whistle. Because it was so high, only Jak heard it. Sig and Daxter saw Jak crouch down and cover his ears. "Hey, Jak are you... " Sig was cut off when Metal Heads came rushing by and into the field. Erol had said something to one of the Metal Heads and it told the rest. (Whatever the Metal Heads speak)Erol turned around and left the field. "What the...?" Daxter said confused. Everything was silent , but soon the Metal Heads came out and attcked the guards. The guards just stood there and allowed the Metal Heads rip at their flesh and bones. Blood-stained blades of grass blew in the gentle  
  
breeze as only the armor of the guards remained. 


	2. Capture

Screaming Fan girl (me): sorry, I didn't do this before. I don't own any of the characters, NaughtyDog does. GAK! Sorry, not all of the chapter apeared, here's the full version.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"What the HECK!" Daxter yelled, catching the interest of Erol. "I have no idea..." Jak said getting up. On the way back to the city Jak had stopped to unsnag his pant leg from a thorny vine. Sig and Daxter had gone ahead. "Hehe, now I've got you." Erol had thought to himself. Jak felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. Everything was black, but Jak could still hear and feel things that happened. He felt Erol toss him on a two seated Zoomer and take off. "Baron, sir, I have a surprise for you. And I have completed the operation." Erol said into a communicator. "Very well, return immediately." He replied. "Yes, sir."  
  
Sig and Daxter realized Jak wasn't with them and after following their tracks back to the forest, they found Jak's goggles.  
  
Jak woke up on the hard, cold, terror reminding metal of the cell floor. "No...not...again" Jak said remembering the previous two torturous years that still haunted his mind. When Jak looked out to the hall he saw Krimson Guards watching his cell closely. "Darn!" Jak said to himself. To make matters worse he heard Ashlin coming down the hall saying something about shackles and hanging when she came up to the cell. A metal wall covered the door and a purple gas entered the room. He hadn't passed out but was paralyzed. The gas was gone and Krimson Guards took Jak to the table which he remembered clearly. Instead of only Dark Eco volts coming from the machine, Red Eco was too! The people in the other district heard his screams and yells of pain and suffering. Ashlin heard rukus coming from Jak's cell at night, she didn't bother. In the morning Jak was gone and there were many dead Krimson Guards around his cell.   
  
Daxter heard the yells and screams of civilians in pain. Daxter had gotten Sig and Torn. When they arrived Jak had leapt on a man running by. "Jak!" Torn yelled.  
  
Jak Had looked up, blood dripping from his mouth down onto the dead man whom he just killed. Jak started to back away shaking his head. "Help...me..." Jak said but no one understood him. Now he was just standing there, head down. When Torn started over Jak's head came up and he lunged at Torn. Sig had brought up Peace Maker to shoot Jak as he tore at Torn's neck. "Wait!" Daxter tried to stop Sig. 


	3. Insane

Dragon of Zanarkand: Heyloo peeps. I helped this become a fic *virtually slaps Jak_Daxter* you should give me sum credit. Like tellin the peeps to read my stuff too. *another virtual slap*  
  
Jak_Daxter: Fine, I'm going to give you a little credit, but you don't neeeeed to read her stuff. Back to the fic!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sig charged Peace Maker. "Stop, what are you doing?!" Daxter yelled at Sig. "Saving Torn" Sig replied. Just as Jak was about rip Torn's throat out, Sig shot. A direct shot, Jak lay on the ground, motionless. Sig stopped Torn from killing Jak, "Stop, we need to find out what's going on." Sig said pushing Torn towards the Underground Hideout. Sig slung Jak over his shoulder and took him to the hideout. When Jak awoke, he was in a cage. This cage was only tall enough for Jak to only crouch "HEY! Let me out!" Jak yelled. Sig heard Jak trying to get out of the cage. "Oh, no you don't." Sig said chaining the cage to the wall. "Why not!?" Jak yelled at Sig. "You nearly killed Torn." Sig explained. As he left the room, Sig heard metal snapping. When he turned around Jak came down on top of Sig with one of the broken bars of the cage. "Aghhh...!!!" Sig yelled. Keira came in when she heard Sig yell. "JAK!!!" She yelled. Keira slapped Jak so hard, half his face turned red. Jak started backing away slowly, turned around, and jolted out the window, Daxter followed. "Jak, where are you going?" Daxter asked jumping on Jak's shoulder. Jak was running with his head down and he gently grabbed Daxter. "Dax, I'm sorry, leave...me...ALONE!" Jak yelled as he threw Daxter off his shoulder and disappeared into Haven Forest. 


	4. Return

Jak_Daxter: I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters; it's pretty long in Microsoft Word.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
2 years later...  
  
"Sni...Sniff...food!!" Sig heard that come from the back room in the saloon.   
  
"What the...?" Sig went in and saw something jump out the window. As he went back to the front, he radioed Torn.   
  
"Torn, I know it's not much in your job, but something's been raiding my fridge." Sig said. "Well, have you seen this thing?" Torn asked Sig.   
  
"Nope" Sig said quickly. "I'll be right down. Over and out" Torn said. As Torn was walking to the saloon, he saw something run into the ally next to him.   
  
He went in and saw Jak putting garbage in a box. "Wait!" Torn called. Jak looked up at him, "What?" Jak asked. "You're the one who stole from Sig, aren't you?!" Torn yelled.   
  
"So what if I am?" Jak responded. "Come on, let's go down to the saloon" Torn said. "Wait, do you even remember me?" Jak asked.   
  
Torn looked back at him with a strange look on his face. Apparently not, Torn was trying to recognize who he was, but he just couldn't.   
  
"That's what I thought! It's..." Jak cut off because he didn't want to remind Torn of when he almost killed him. "I guess I could come to the Saloon with you." Jak said walking passed a puzzled Torn.   
  
Sig saw Jak walk in followed by Torn. "He's been raiding your fridge, Sig." Torn said pointing to Jak. "Can it really be you?" Sig asked coming over to Jak.   
  
"Don't tell Torn who I am just yet, he doesn't remember me." Jak whispered to Sig. 


	5. Reuinion

Jak_Daxter: Hello my fellow Jak lovers! I'm willing to share Jak but Erol is solitarily MINE!  
  
Random voice: S.I.G stands for Stupid Intentional Geek. T.O.R.N stands for Totally Optional Retarded Nerd.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Torn left to go back to the base and Jak sat down at the bar counter (That's what my sis and I call it). "Sig, how has everything been since I left?" Jak said leaning on the counter. "Well, Praxis almost destroyed the Underground because Torn got himself followed to the base. They moved the base to the Mar Memorial Stadium." Sig said giving Jak a drink. "How's Keira?" Jak said. "Um...you really don't want to know." Sig said moving away from Jak and dodging the glass that Jak had thrown. "Where is she!?" Jak yelled. "Whoa, calm down, she's fine. It's a matter of whom she's with." Sig said cleaning the glass off the ground. "Sig, you better tell me where she is right now or I'll..." Jak got cut off when Daxter came in." Jak! I was so worried!" Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder. "I'm kind of busy now Dax! ... Tell me where Keira is!" Jak stood up and said to Sig again. "Jak, I know where she is." Daxter said. "The Underground hideout base" Daxter said when he fell off of Jak's shoulder when Jak jolted from the saloon. At the base, "Keira, do you need any help with the kids?" Torn came over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Not really, but you could help with laundry, mister." She said to Torn. After she left, Torn saw Jak break down the door and rush in. "Where's Keira!" He yelled grabbing Torn's shirt. Jak saw Keira come in with two children, keeping them from shoving pennies down their throats. Jak stopped and just stared, he couldn't believe what he saw. "Kei..ra..." Jak managed to say, letting go of Torn's collar. "J..." Keira got cut off when Jak covered her mouth. "Shhh! Wait." Jak turned to Torn. "I need to talk with Keira for a moment, Torn." Slowly, Torn left the room. "Keira, you can't tell Torn that it's me, he doesn't remember, and he doesn't need to." Jak explained. "I missed you so much!" Keira threw her arms around Jak's neck. "But, why? Is he mad at you?" Keira asked Jak letting him go a little so he could breathe. "Let's just say he wants to kill me." Jak said. "Um... please explain." Jak said looking at the kids. "Well, Torn and I have gotten a little close." Keira explained. Jak felt this strange feeling... a feeling to kill.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
GAK! Sorry for the late update! 


	6. Love

J-D: Hello, I know the names were kind of random. It's something came up between my sis and I.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Jak released Keira and stared at the children. One child, the boy, had this nice mess of a mix of red-brown and green hair. The boy had one BIG buggy blue eye and one BIG buggy green eye. The other one, the girl, had a small, red-brown ponytail sticking out from the top of the back of her head. Jak figured she did it herself. She looked like a miniature, female version of Torn. "Keira...I." Jak stopped himself. "Maybe it was for the best." Jak started to leave. "Jak! You can stay here with us if you want." Keira offered, but Jak turned it down and went back to the saloon. "Who was that, anyways, Keira?" Torn came back in. "Oh, no one. Just a REALLY old friend of my dad." Keira covered for Jak.   
  
Jak came over to Sig. "Why wouldn't you tell me that Keira and Torn were together!?" Jak nearly ripped Sig's ear off when he pulled him down to his level. "I didn't want anything similar to this happening." Sig answered. "Well didn't work, now did it!?" Jak let go of his ear. "How could you let them though!? Didn't you figure I'd be coming back?" Jak said leaning closer to Sig. "Well, we all figured you'd been eaten by Metal Heads by the time you'd decide to return." Sig said moving away from Jak. "I remember something I must do. Tess! Take over!" Sig called to the back.   
  
"Okay... Jak! ^^ I'm glad you're finally back!" Tess came over to him. "Well, I'm not entirely glad that I'm back." Jak said. "But, didn't you want to come back?" Tess asked. "At first yes, but now I think I'll just return to the forest." Jak said putting his head down on the counter like a dieing dog. "Why? What about Keira?" Tess asked lifting up his head for an answer. "You don't know? She's with Torn, with two snotty children that the girl looks WAY too much like Torn." Jak said getting water spit onto him by Tess who was completely surprised at what he had said. 


	7. Kill

J-D: I wanted to say I'm only going to share Jak with castiy15.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Torn, if I were to say I met my old boyfriend who mysteriously disappeared into the forest two years ago, what would you do?" Keira asked. "Well, is this a hypothetical question?" Torn asked sitting next to her and picked up Li, the boy. "Um… I can't quite say just yet." Keira said uneasily. "Okay, then I think it would depend on what HE would do." Torn said to her, patting Li. "What if he tried to take me from you?" Keira said. "I'd rip his head off" Torn answered easily. "Okay, well I will just go finish up what I was doing then." And with that, Keira left.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
At the saloon, Sig saw Jak moping about Keira. "Hey! Cheer up; it's not the end of the world you know." Sig said patting Jak on the back. "Not the world, but maybe someone's LIFE!" Jak stood up. "Thanks for the idea buddy!" Jak left the saloon. "Nice Sig! Now he's probably going to kill Torn!" Tess yelled at Sig for his mistake. "Something tells me that it's not Torn he's after…" Sig said getting up to follow Jak.******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The base was silent when Jak went in. "Hello? Anyone home?" Jak came in with a psycho look on his face (similar to Erol's psycho look). Torn came out holding Li and Sakura apart from each other so Sakura wouldn't kill Li. "You, go back to the forest with your metal friends." Torn said. "So, have you finally figured out who I am?" Jak asked. "Not exactly, I know you are Kiera's old boyfriend and you plan to take her to the forest with you. In which case I'll not be letting you do." Torn explained putting the kids in two different rooms. "I won't be taking her into the forest, but I intend to take her back." Jak said grabbing Torn's collar. "Good-bye!" Jak said tossing the struggling Torn out the window.   
  
Jak entered a room looking around for Keira, but only saw Sakura. "Hewo, woo ar yu?" Sakura asked as Jak picked her up. "I'm an old friend of Mommy." Jak said to her politely. Where's Mommy?" Jak asked and she pointed. Just as Keira came in, she saw Jak rip out Sakura's throat. 


	8. Ashlin

J-D: Hello! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, I apreciate them!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Jak saw Keira; he dropped Sakura's limp, dead body. "Keira…run!" Jak warned her. Jak knew he was going to kill her if she didn't run. He didn't want to kill her. -KILL HER!- Jak heard in his head. Keira ran from the room and found Torn. "Torn! Help!" She cried. Torn went into the room, Jak was gone. The only trace of him was a trail of blood leading out the door.   
  
Jak was running now, he ran right into Sig. Sig helped him up, "Whoa, what's wrong." Sig said. He soon noticed Jak was near crying. "Let me go!" Jak said struggling. "Tell me what happened!" Sig said. He saw the blood on Jak's hands. "You didn't, did you?" Sig dropped Jak and ran to the base. Sig came in and saw Torn picking up the body of his dead daughter. "I'm going…TO KILL HIM!!" Torn yelled in pure rage. "Calm down, if we go after him now he'll be expecting us." Sig helped Torn understand.  
  
*Maybe Torn was right, maybe I should return to the forest.* Jak thought to himself as he ran through Haven City. *No, I won't return, that's what he wants me to do.* Jak thought again. Jak wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up near the Krimson Guard Fortress. Now Jak began thinking about how Ashlin must have felt when Torn went with Keira. *I'll talk with Ashlin!* Jak ran to the palace. "Ashlin! Come out here!" Jak was at the window to her room. "Jak? What are you doing hanging who knows how many feet off the ground by my bedroom window!?" Ashlin came over. "Just meet me outside, near that vacant house!" Jak let himself drop down and he ran to the house. Ashlin came out. "What do you want?" She said coming over." About Torn and…" Jak stopped; he noticed how irritated she was about it. "Do you really think I'd want to discuss this kind of thing?!" Ashlin slapped Jak. "Now I know why Keira left you!" *But why did Torn leave me? Has he always loved Keira more?* She thought to herself as she went back to the palace. 


	9. DJ

J-D: How do y'a like my fic so far? I've had so much fun writing this! Once I'm finished with this story I'll write my other Jak II fic!  
  
---Blah--- What Torn hears  
  
--Blah-- What Jak hears   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Jak sat in the back of an ally. *Why do I do these things!* --No, it's not you! It's those wretched women! Those…HUMANS! -- Jak heard in his head. "Not you!" Jak said to the voice. This voice, it was a slight alteration of his. Deeper, more, evil.--Just kill them! Kill them all! -- "NO! Stop talking to me!" Jak yelled at the voice. He realized who this voice belonged to now. DJ, his darker self. *This burden, why does it not leave me be?!* thought Jak. --Because, I am the curse that destiny has chosen for you. Blame yourself; you are the one who went back in time to train. Why didn't you train here? You'd been better off, wait, either way destiny would have intertwined our lives in this curse! -- Jak heard.   
  
At the saloon Sig was comforting Keira, and keeping Torn from leaving to hurt, if not kill, Jak. "Calm down! Anger won't solve this!" Sig grabbed Torn's wrist. "Torn, just leave it all alone! There's no way we can bring her back, just give up!" Keira yelled at him.   
  
--KILL! You know you want to! They are the ones causing you pain, suffering, all their fault! -- Jak heard.  
  
---Death be upon you and your friends. --- Torn heard in his head. "What the…?" Torn asked. "What the what?" Sig asked. "I heard a voice, in my head; I think it was…Jak's!" Torn snarled through clenched teeth. "You're crazy, if you're hearing voices." Sig said standing. "I'm not crazy, I will find him. I swear, I will kill him for all he has done to me, and Keira, for what he's done to all of us." Torn tried to leave just to be grabbed by Sig. 


	10. CaptureAgain

*I promise, I will kill him!* Thought Torn. *For all this time, I trusted him, but now, he's done this.* He thought again. Torn was so frustrated that he nearly broke his desk in half. *Lost, she's lost forever!* Torn was willing to do almost anything to kill Jak, even if it means risking innocent lives. Maybe even his. Torn was thinking about how the best, fastest way to kill Jak. Torn left the base and searched for Jak, Torn was ready to take out his knife. A Krimzon Guard passed by, "Uh, Guard! I need you to find him!" Torn said pointing to the poster of Jak and Daxter (You know, when you become city champion you have posters of you.) "He's been running quite some muck these days. He killed an innocent two year old girl, my daughter." Torn said to the guard. "Yes, we have been ordered by the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, to arrest him." The guard walked off. By the next morning guards had found Jak asleep in an ally. Jak awoke to the guards coming into the ally. Jak found a small box to hide in. One guard had stepped on the box and broke Jak's shoulder. Now the Krimzon Guards knew he was there. They picked him up and threw him onto a Hellcat cruiser, chained to it. Jak lay there thinking about how Praxis would have him killed. Fire, metal meat, hanging, maybe he'll torture Jak to death with Dark Eco. Jak heard Torn's demonic laughter in his mind; somehow he knew Torn had ratted him out to the Guard. Jak's mind wandered to all he had known of Torn and Jak's trust to him. At the palace Jak was thrown into a cell near the Baron's quarters. "That should hold him. Now, inform the guards that if anything is happening around here, keep a good eye on this one." The Baron left. Jak laid in the cell and cringed at the pain in his broken shoulder. * Best not fight it. I'll die in prison, just how Praxis wanted me to die. Heh, they always say "Third time's a charm"* Jak was going to except his death. Maybe if he made some ruckus the guards would shoot him. Yes, that's want he was going to do. When Jak tried to get up on his good shoulder, he was too weak. He thought about swearing at the guards. Before he could say something he passed out from the pain.  
  
When Jak awoke, guards were scrambling to get away. Jak heard familiar growls of Metal Heads. The cell door was busted down. Metal Heads passed but didn't mind him. When Jak was going through the palace he fell through a trap door. He looked around, seeing a strange light he went to it.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
J-D: Betcha wanna know what he saw huh. Well, you'll have to wait for the final chappie Ch. 11 


	11. Final words

J-D: Well, this is the final Chapter. Hope you all like it.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The light led to a precursor rift gate. Jak knew that was the way back to Sandover. He thought about leaving and telling Keira, Samos, and all his friends. *But they don't deserve to go back* Jak thought. He approached the rift gate and touched the rim. *Wait, don't I need a Rift Rider? Maybe…* Jak was thinking about going home without them. Suddenly, a strange entity appeared before Jak. It was a Precursor. "Your life is not of that should it be thrown into the depth of your own heart." It said. Jak didn't make much sense of it. (I bet you guys didn't either.) Jak wondered what it meant, "What?" Jak asked confused. "You'll find out if curiosity is worth dieing for…" It had disappeared, right out of sight. Jak decided to think about what it said. *The depth of my own heart?* Jak thought. The light seemed to pull at Jak. -Heh, the entity warned you of your own heart 'eh. HA! There's no escape! Go, go to your ultimate fate, destiny calls you into it's deadly grasp.- DJ's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Why do you want me dead, you'll die too!" Jak yelled at DJ. -Hardly, I will be free, I'll take your body and be free of you forever. Mwahahahahahahahaha!- DJ laughed knowing Jak would go on to his death. Little did DJ know, the way he was forcing Jak would engulf him to. Jak walked over to the gate again, the light pulled even more. "You're fate is here, dark warrior, come to the Precursors." The entity's voice said. Jak stepped into the light, disappearing from sight. When he, what he thought, awoke, he was in nothingness. With no one but entities, Precursors. He felt as though he was home. He was engulfed by a light that broke through the darkness around him. He was, too, a Precursor. "Jak, my boy." An entity came to him. Jak knew, somehow, this was Mar. "Mar." He said.  
  
The End  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
J-D: Did you like? Well, check out my other fics. Jaa ne for now! 


End file.
